


depressing show and tell

by Trinity



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Crack, Emotionally Hurt Magnus Bane, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Protective Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 14:36:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20259697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinity/pseuds/Trinity
Summary: "Magnus! I'm here!"Magnus sighed, and looked down at the group of demons he'd managed to acquire, giving them the most puppy dog eyes any of them had ever seen."Sometimes I can still hear his voice."-or what I thought of on 2.5 hours of sleep:"several days ago i lost my dear alexander""Magnus! I'm here!""sometimes i can still hear his voice"





	depressing show and tell

Magnus had been in Edom for... one day, 6 hours, and 32 minutes. But who's counting.

The timing itself doesn't matter as much as the feeling that he's been there for years, possibly decades.

Realistically, if anything, time passed slower in Edom. With it being on the metaphysical plane of demon reincarnation, it takes longer for the atoms to regenerate and to recompose beings as compared to earth, but it was the thought that counted.

It _f__elt_ like years, and that's what mattered.

Magnus sat on his father's -- _his -_\- throne, his legs thrown over the armrest and his head leaning against the back.

"Do any of you know what it's like to be married?"

Magnus looked at the gaggle of demons sitting in front of the perch expectantly, all in various states of matter and stages of decomposing, as they shook their head-like structures.

He scoffed and and rose from the chair, more elegantly than the demons were used to seeing in their own personal hell, and started to pace the front of the room.

"Of course you haven't. Marriage is pure -- _sacred_ \-- you guys would never be able to attain it. I'm actually surprised I could, but if anyone with demon blood could, it'd be me." The group made a disgruntled sound, but whether it was in agreement or insult Magnus couldn't tell. He rambled on carelessly, "but I _did_, or I'm going to, whatever, and now I'm the happiest I could ever be. Except I'm _not_."

At this declaration, Magnus flung himself onto the throne dramatically, causing it to rock dangerously from front to back.

"Because my dear Alexander is _gone_!" He cried.

The demons looked around at each other, and then at their king, and back at each other.

Their formation resembled a kindergarten class during show-and-tell. And at this point they were feeling like it too, albeit a pretty depressing one.

The demons were aware that their previous king was sent into a universal limbo, the whole core of Edom shook with it, but they hadn't expected to get anyone else to rule their realm, let alone his favourite son.

And they hadn't known he'd be so... _emotional._

Maybe that's why they were sitting in front of him compliantly while he aired his woes to all of hell.

"You see," he continued, "My love, the light of my life, my one true love, the air that I breathe, my Alexander, was lost to me several days ago."

A crash could be heard from down the hallway, but Magnus sat uncaring, waiting for a devastated reaction from the room.

And then, faintly,

"Magnus! I'm here!"

Magnus sighed, and looked down at the group of demons he'd managed to acquire, giving them the most puppy dog eyes any of them had ever seen.

"Sometimes I can still hear his voice."

Suddenly there was clash outside the door and a curse, and Alec Lightwood burst through the frame.

"Magnus!"

The warlocks head shot up and with a wave of his hand the demons banished outside the castle.

"Alexander! What are you doing here?"

Rising from his chair, Magnus made a break for his shadowhunter, meeting him in the middle of the room in a fierce hug.

"I came to get you, I wasn't just gonna leave you here. Like I said, it's only Edom."

Magnus melted into the arms supporting him, his heart going a thousand miles a minute.

"_Darling_."

They clung to each other like two men drowning, relishing in their partners embrace after leaving for what felt like the last time.

When they separated -- barely an inch from each other -- Alec looked around the room.

"Were there a flock of demons in here before?"

Magnus cast his eyes to the ground and shrugged.

"They were listening to me complain about how tragic our love story ended." he explained, hand finding his fiance's by his side.

Alec brought their joined hands to his lips and kissed each knuckle with more care than should ever be warranted in Edom. Magnus looked up.

"Don't tell people I'm dead when I'm not." At Manus' questioning eyes, he continued, "the only way I'll ever not come when you need me is when I'm dead. So don't say that and don't act like I'm dead when I'm just about to get you back."

The declaration didn't make much sense, and with Alec's over emotional tone it was hard to get out, but that didn't stop Magnus from crumbling and being rebuilt right on the spot from his fiance's words.

"Well," Magnus choked out, "my sincerest apologies. I promise never to make the same mistake again."

Alec smiled, briefly, and pecked his future husband on the lips. "Well, good."

They looked at each other in the eyes and smiled, uncaring of the world around them.

They would make it through this together, they decided across from each other, and everything would be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> "wait did you summon a dozen demons just to complain about missing me?"   
"I was /heartbroken/ Alexander"  
"You're so dramatic"


End file.
